smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug
'Character Info' These special operatives serve under the Peregrine Falcon Squad, tasked with fighting the tyrannical General Donald Morden’s Rebel Army, as well as with aliens, zombies, and other supernatural threats. The four main heroes that are playable throughout most of the series are Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio. Each one plays identically and all have their own name similar to the Koopalings. However, for the purpose of referencing them and to avoid confusion with the “Metal Slug” tank vehicle, on this page the characters will be referred to collectively as “MS.” 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''MS wipes their brow and tugs on their shirt to cool off. '''Down Taunt: '''MS pulls out two machine guns and holds them up, shoulders shaking with laughter, and then puts them away '''Side Taunt: MS pulls out a stick grenade and flips it once before catching it by the handle, then putting it away 'Entrance' MS will deploy onto the stage with a parachute, which then retracts into their backpack. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby wears a green army helmet similar to the ones worn by the Rebel Army soliders. Victory Poses # MS spins their pistol around before holstering it, and giving a salute. # While propping their shotgun vertically, MS takes a sip from their canteen before raising it to toast the player. # MS uses their knife to free a tied-up Hyakutaro, before giving the camera a thumbs up. Hyakutaro in turn pulls out his giant striped boxers and grins. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Run n' Gun: While holding down B, MS is able to constantly fire off shots, represented as flashing dots moving moving at a medium speed. While holding down the button, the player can walk left or right, jump, and even shoot upwards, or downwards while midair, but remains in the direction they face. These shots travel about the entire stage (Battlefield) distance but don’t cause recoil. Additionally, the player can fire for as long as they like, but if they don't stop shooting after at least 12 shots, they switch to a reload animation which will leave them vulnerable. 'Side Special' Hyakutaro: The POW-disguised living-legend Hyakutaro Ichimonji appears in front of MS, wandering around until the player decides to touch him, or disappearing after 5 seconds. Once the player makes contact, he’ll begin charging energy his hands before letting off a close range energy blast. While the blast is extremely powerful, his charging time is random, and can shoot the blast as soon as when he’s touched, or take up to 10 seconds. After the blast, he’ll do his signature salute and disappear. He cannot be KO’d by opponents, but will be unavailable for about 15 seconds after being summoned. This move is inspired by one of Marco’s Super Moves in Neo-Geo Battle Colliseum. 'Up Special' Mobile Satellite: Similar to Snake’s Cypher, the mobile satellite acts as MS’s vertical recovery, carrying them to safety. If the player uses the up special during recovery, the MS will detach and discharge an ion bolt at the nearest opponent (within a short range) before flying off. Careful not to use the ion bolt too soon before you are back on the stage, or you risk falling with no way to recover! 'Down Special' Pineapple: MS pulls out a Pineapple grenade and throws it. Holding the button will show an aiming reticle, and the player can toss the grenade at different angles by tilting left or right. Holding for too long can cause it to detonate and damage the player. Unlike Snake’s grenades, these explode on contact with the ground or players, and release a few shards that can cause minor damage to players just outside the initial blast zone. Another Pineapple can’t be thrown until the current one has detonated, and the player can’t move while aiming. 'Final Smash' SV-001 Metal Slug: The titular tank is called in! MS pulls out a walkie talkie and calls for backup. The tank appears in front of them and they hop in. The tank fires 10 rockets that home in on opponents. The tank then leaps into the air off the top of the screen, and plunges down to land on top of the nearest opponent. Extra Skill Insignia: For every 12% of damage dealt by the player, MS will receive a star below their player icon, and can receive a maximum of 10 stars. These stars can be used to boost the power of Run n’ Gun. Once the player activates Run n’ Gun, the amount of stars will decrease until there are zero remaining. During this time, Run n’ Gun receives some major upgrades: • Stale damage is negated • Shots now cause recoil • Can be cancelled into any standard or smash attack • Infinite ammo; won’t suffer reload after 12 shots (if stopped before stars reach zero) Once the stars count returns to zero, Run n’ Gun will go back to its unburied state. If the player continues firing shots after the star count returns to zero, the stale damage will return and their ammo count will go back to 12, no longer causing opponents to recoil. One example of a Run n’ Gun strategy is to gain enough stars, and rack up damage on a trapped opponent while getting closer, and smashing them right before the star count reaches zero. Or, try to trap them while Hyakutaro is charging his energy blast. Try to capitalize on the advantage your stars give with Run n’ Gun! Alternate Costumes # Marco Default # Ralf [Marco] - An alt based on Ralf Jones, turning Marco’s bandana and gloves red, his hair brown, and his vest khaki. # Tarma Roving [Default] # Trevor [Tarma] - An alit based on Trevor Spacey, Tarma will have white hair and a blue vest. # Eri Kasamoto [Default] # Nadia [Eri] - An alt based on Nadia Cassel, Eri’s hair is changed to pink, her bandana and shirt a deeper green, her vest white, and her shorts and boots beige. # Fio Germi [Default] # Red Eye [Fio] - An alt based on Red Eye, Fio’s hat, vest and gloves change to red, and her shorts become blue. Other Notes While in the original series where certain characters excel in different areas, in Smash they require balancing to make sure they all function the same. For instance, Eri is the only character who can angle their grenades in the main series, being the explosives expert, but this has been altered so that all four operatives behave similarly.